


bc san would def be down to get pegged by a girl

by shownustiddies



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Choi San, F/M, One Shot, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shownustiddies/pseuds/shownustiddies
Summary: The title says it all
Relationships: Choi San/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 53





	bc san would def be down to get pegged by a girl

My eyes got wide as San pulled away from me during our intense makeout session and I heard him say those words. I was expecting it, but at the same time, I wasn’t. My brain hadn’t even processed the words he breathlessly whispered to me. But I was definitely processing how hard it was making him because his bulge was growing against my thigh. My stomach turned at the feeling of it. His eyes, which were sparkling under the dim light from the lone lamp in the room, looked at me quizzically for a reaction. And I had none.

“I want you to fuck me,” San had whispered in between our breathless kisses and excited hands touching each other.

And I knew exactly what he was talking about. Like I said, I had been waiting for him to ask such a thing from me. We had talked about it before and the thought excited me, but I was certainly caught off guard. 

“Uh…” I had finally managed to make a noise.

“I mean… You don’t have to. I’m perfectly fine with doing what we always do,” he whispered reassuringly, his hand snaking its way up my shirt and stroking my back softly. God I loved the way he touched me.

“No… No I want to. I just… was caught off guard is all,” I giggled.

San gave me his famous smile with his dimples that framed his lips. My heart was racing at the look of him. He always made me feel nervous no matter how many times we fucked (and we fucked  _ a lot _ ). The butterflies were always present and I constantly blushed in shyness. And today was definitely going to be different. 

I leaned in to give him a kiss but he moved his head away. He always loved to tease me. I wasn’t going to play his games today. My lips went to his neck. I bit and sucked like he always did to me. I had marks on my body constantly because he loved to claim me. But tonight was different. Tonight I was making him mine.

San let out a soft breath against my ear as I made his neck my next meal. He was never super loud because he always said he loved to hear me more. But tonight I was breaking down his walls. I wanted to know what he really sounded like. I placed a kiss on his strong jawline and moved down below his ear. He loved being kissed here. So I kissed slowly. I nibbled softly and bit his ear lobe. 

“Baby,” he whispered as his hands ran over my hair.

The way he sounded made my stomach do flips. I felt myself getting wetter by the second and the way he touched me so gently only made it worse. His hands slid my shirt up, his fingers grazing my skin. A shiver came across my body as he removed my shirt. His lips gently kissed the skin on my chest. My hands ran through his amazingly soft hair as he kissed me all over my chest. He gently nibbled my skin, leaving light pink marks all over my chest. I loved how his soft lips felt on my skin.

San always took care of me, making sure I felt good and satisfied. I always tried to be the same for him, especially when it came to making him come. I loved to watch him unload and how he tried to hold back but ultimately failing under my touch. The way his eyes would squeeze shut when he was particularly enjoying something, the way he breathed. God I was all so sexy. 

His fingers unsnapped my bra and threw it on the floor behind us. His lips took immediate action kissing my breasts which made my nipples turn instantly hard. My stomach turned to knots as his warm mouth sucked and licked my nipples. San’s other hand played with my other one and I felt I could come just from this. 

“San,” I moaned, my hips instinctively grinding against his.

His bulge grew under the contact which made my stomach heat up. I felt his soft hands move down my back. My head bent back in the sheer ecstasy that I always felt when we ended up like this. And we ended up like this way too often. 

When his lips left my skin, I let out a whimper. My hips were still grinding against his. His breath started to grow more labored the more I moved. He knew I was in control tonight, so he didn’t try to stop me. I removed his shirt and pushed him back on the bed. He eyed me curiously before I kissed down his torso. Since I was never used to being in control, I found myself copying the way he kissed me. I nibbled, bit, and licked every inch of his skin. 

San could tell I was nervous, I think, so he ran his fingers through my hair and spoke, “You’re doing so well baby.”

I giggled softly. The wetness growing in between my thighs. I loved it when he called me pet names. I always had a thing against pet names before I met him. His charm made it impossible not to love being called pet names. Especially in his sexy voice. My fingers went instinctively down my shorts as I continued kissing down his tummy which made him squirm and laugh. His hand went over his face which made me smile as I fiddled with his belt. 

“Baby stop.”

My cheeks heated up thinking I did something wrong. And he read my face which made his hand stroke my hair encouragely. I leaned into his touch as he smiled at me. His dimples were prominent in his cheeks. 

“Strip for me,” San whispered.

Even though I was supposed to be in control of him, he still exerted his power. And I was always one to follow his orders whenever. So I removed the remaining clothing that was on my body. His lip went in between his teeth as he watched me. I teased him by going painstakingly slow. San moved his hand over to his bulge and began rubbing himself. My hand slapped his to stop him. I didn’t want him cumming before we had even begun. He giggled at me. I removed my panties and discarded them onto the floor. 

“So beautiful,” San practically moaned.

I grabbed his hand and shoved it onto my wet pussy. He never failed to make me completely weak. All the walls I had ever built up got destroyed by him. And so when he touched me I always felt instantly weak. So much so, that I thought I was going to explode into an orgasm the second his fingers started moving around my clit. I stared into his lust filled eyes as he assaulted my clit. My hands stroked his dick through his pants. Our soft moans filled the room. It didn’t take long after hearing him in pleasure before I was exploding into an orgasm. My limbs went stiff and my head bent back into pleasure. I practically screamed San’s name as my hips grinded on his hand. 

I stayed still for a moment, coming down from my explosive high. San watched me closely for my next move. I knew I could no longer stall the inevitable. With my orgasm finishing, I knew I had to treat him next. So I pushed his pants off to which he kicked them on the floor below us. 

“I’m nervous,” I whispered.

“It’s okay I am too. But you’ll do great,” San spoke encouragely as he started sliding his underwear down his legs, setting his dick free. 

It was almost instinct to wrap my mouth around it. San loved it when I did this. I kissed the tip which was starting to leak precum. I couldn’t believe he was already close to his high. I wrapped my mouth around his length, sucking gently. His head bent back in pleasure, his hands playing with his hair. Our eyes met and he smiled at me as I devoured his cock. 

“You look so beautiful like this,” he moaned. 

I hummed as his hand gripped my hair. He seemed so satisfied that I didn’t want to stop but I also knew what he really wanted. So I did. He hissed as I released his cock from his mouth. I nudged him to turn on and he giggled because he knew what this meant. A blush couldn’t help but form as I reached across to the nightstand. 

We had stashed all this stuff away for this exact moment. I couldn’t tell you how long they were in there. When San had mentioned the idea, I reluctantly agreed. Of course, I wanted to make him happy and satisfied and it’s what he wanted. But it was scary for me. And it was definitely an awkward place to be in when we went to the sex shop to buy the supplies. The front desk lady definitely eyed me as if to say “ha you? On top?” And that was months ago. San and I were both scared to even mention the elephant in the room. Or should I say the strap-on in the room. I grabbed the bottle of lube and strap on from the drawer along with some wipes we had bought to make sure I wouldn’t fuck him with a dirty toy. 

When I faced him, he was on fours. The muscles of his back were flexing. He was way too tense before we had even begun. But I couldn’t blame him though, because I was tense too. In fact I was shaking from nerves. It didn’t matter for me, I wasn’t the one getting fucked. So I tried to stop my hand from shaking as I ran my hand over his soft hair. His head moved into my touch. 

“It’s okay Sannie. You have to relax before I do anything,” I spoke to him softly.

He whimpered as my hand moved from his hair and slowly down the line of his back. Goosebumps formed in the wake of my hand and he shivered. There was a rush of adrenaline that pumped through me. It was actually starting to feel good to be in control of him. His muscles softened and I felt he was ready for me to enter him. 

The lube was cold against my fingers as I squirted a good portion on them. I rubbed my fingers together to warm it up a little bit before taking a deep breath. 

“You ready Sannie?” I asked.

“God yes,” he groaned.

I suppressed a giggle before sticking my index finger inside him. It was a new sensation but it definitely wasn’t unpleasant. In fact it was euphoric to be inside my lover like this. It was warm and inviting. I felt so much closer to San already. I wondered if this is how he felt when he was inside of me. And when he moaned out for more, I felt a jolt in my body like something clicked in me. My middle finger entered him and I held my fingers there for a moment to let him adjust. I could tell he was still stiff from the way he clenched around them. 

“Relax Sannie,” I spoke.

He took a deep breath and relaxed under my touch. I thrusted my fingers in and out of him as he moaned. It was sexy to see him like this. I was the one making him weak instead of the other way around. And we haven't even gotten the main event. I definitely wanted to start, and maybe I was a little bit anxious to do so, so I pulled out of him and grabbed the strap-on. San waited patiently as I figured out the mechanisms of how to get it on. 

Once it was on, I marveled at the fake penis between my legs. The power seemed to grow more and more. I stroked it a few times as if it would give me any sense of pleasure. 

“Can I see you baby?” San asked.

“Yes.”

His eyes widened as his face turned to face me. He practically let out a moan. My cheeks reddened more. I was practically the shade of a tomato. His hands stroked my sides encouragingly.

“Oh why did I wait for this moment?” He asked himself in a whisper.

“Are you ready?” I asked him.

“Oh I’ve been ready.”

I forced him back over, because I don’t think I was ready to face him yet. Maybe sometime down the road we’ll get there. But I was way too shy right now. I covered the strap-on with gobs of lube that it was practically dripping onto the bed. I wanted to make sure he didn’t get hurt. My hands grabbed his small hips as I slowly entered him. 

“Oh god,” he groaned.

I stopped, thinking I had hurt him as he went stiff. “Are you okay Sannie?”

“Perfect.”

“Then you have to relax. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Yes baby,” he moaned.

Once he had relaxed himself enough, I finished entering him. I couldn’t feel it, but damn it felt magical to be connected to him like this. And the way he was breathing was filling me with so much power. My hand gripped his hair to hold his head up. Once he told me he was ready for me to begin fucking him, I did so. His hands gripped to the bed so hard that his knuckles turned white. 

When his pain turned to pleasure, he started to moan and rather loudly. It was the complete opposite of how he sounded when he was inside me. It was so sexy that I had to stop myself from falling into a horny state again. My hand was still buried deep into his hair as he cried out in pleasure. I let go of his head to stroke his leaking dick. 

“God yes baby!” He yelled, “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!”

I smiled as I leaned over him to kiss his back. My hips were slamming into him as I helped him chase his high. And with a few more thrusts and flick of my wrists, he was exploding over my hand. His moans were now screams as I finished him off. His body was shaking under mine as he had the most intense orgasm I had ever witnessed him have.

Once I knew he was done, I pulled out of him and removed the strap on from my sweaty body. San collapsed on his sticky stomach, completely out of breath. Once I laid down next to him, he smiled at me. My cheeks were red from blushing. 

“That. Was so hot!” He exclaimed, “We have to do it again.”

I looked at his smiling face and couldn’t help but smile myself, “I agree Sannie. I love hearing you like that.”


End file.
